Episode 37
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 38|Next Episode -->]] Date: February 6th, 2009 Length: 2:10:43 Hosts: Chris, Brett, Mikel, and Shane Special Guest(s): None Quote of the week: “Spoiler Alert: In case you didn’t know the ending of Call of Duty 4 reveals that the whole game was a dream inside an autistic kid’s snow globe.” Intro: '''The Wrestler '''Closing Words: Duke Lombardi "Christianity makes my tummy hurt." Closing Song: 8-bit version of "The Way You Make Me Feel". ---- Content Covered: *Top 7 Games that should've had co-op **Some comment: "Why isn't Goldeneye on this list." **Chris Antista quoting one comment down from that one: "So you could play as James Bond's favorite sidekick." *Killzone 2 reviewed **A faith-based argument. **Chris Antista: "Killzone 2 died for your sins." **Mikel Reparaz went into rage mode about journalistic credibility in regards to Killzone 2. *Spider-Man vs the Kingpin Audio 1:13:56-1:17:30 *Rygar for Wii Reviewed **Chris Antista, on how much the Wiimote rumbles when playing this game: "Sounds like a Mexican landscaper on airplane fuel." *"Islam is the Light" controversy **Shane Patterson: ***"There is one in the White House!" ***"It's 'In God We Trust' or nothing at all." ***No son of mine is going to blow himself up, unless it's for the sovereignty of the state." ***"Come over here, Apple Pie Stevenson." 1:39:11 ****Mikel: "Get over here, Apple Pie Hitler Stevenson." ****Shane: "Aryan Nation Johnson." **Mikel Reparaz: ***"What the hell is this religious tolerance bullshit?" ***"He's going to swing on the monkey bars like Al-Qaeda." ***"Americans see Muslims as the ghosts from 'Poltergiest'." **Chris Antista: ***"How flimsy is your faith if a baby toy and an Ubisoft game phrase can change your children's beliefs?" *Blogger bonds with bullies over games *Local news segment: "Nintendo DS: the Pedophile Machine" 1:29:30 **Brett Elston "as a producer stuff like that didn't happen. WHAAAT! GOD DAMNIT! 1:37:12-13 **Lead to the popular "Research: look on box back." Notable facts: *This episode marks the first appearance of Apple Pie Stevenson. *Brett Elston does first spit take in TalkRadar history at 2 hour mark. Funny Stories and Quotes: *Mikel Raparaz: **Said he was paid in Microsoft points. **Don't drag me into this bullshit. **That's a rumor that prisoners play videogames before we do. Another reason for taxpayers to be pissed. **On the Wikiparaz sound effect 26:06: ***Chris: "Say something wrong, Mikel." ***Mikel: "Two plus two is seven?" ***(Chris plays the Wikiparaz sound effect backwards.) **"Don't know fuck about shit!" 1:32:23-25 *Brett Elston: **"Turtles go to hell or wherever they go when they die." **$60 boner? **Wrap penis around lips and apply pressure. *Duke Lombardi **"Islam is the best religion." 1:39:02-03 **"Pray to Allah, douchebag." **"Christianity makes my tummy hurt." **Defeat 10 Italians to drop the spirit barrier. *Chris Antista: **Came close to sharting himself during the first break. **Nice solid corncob log. **This dumb old lady keeps alerting the news on things she pretends to hear. **"Call of Doot. That's that the kids are calling it these days. 'The Doot.'" ***"What're you doing?" "I'm ridin' that Doot, byetch!" 21:25 **On the "Golden Axe: Beast Rider" character design: "She has an action-thong." 27:40 **"Isn't it justifiable if I'm buying Beast Rider on the tip of my erection?" **Does this make you boner? **I'm in trouble with the IRS. I'll give your Petz game a ten. **Do you buy games based on boner? **A-ha has one song that isn't obscure. **Not betting dollars to donuts it's going to be mediocre. *Shane Patterson **Can we distinguish between a good game and a fantastic game. I don't know? Question of the Week 21: What is a game you used to hog? *Brett Elston: In high school, didn't let a friend play "Goldeneye". Didn't let girlfriend play "Metroid Prime". *Chris Antista: Didn't let his roommates play "Grand Theft Auto IV" on his new TV. *Shane Patterson: Didn't let girlfriend play "Grand Theft Auto: Vice City". *Mikel Reparaz: Girlfriend prevented him from playing "Tomb Raider". Link: Episode 37 <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 38|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:2009